Origami
by Kary-Chan6
Summary: ¿Quién diría que un chiquillo con señales de perfección sería tan malo en algo, que al menos él, consideraba simple? Para Garou era toda una sorpresa, pero una sorpresa que le divertía.


_**Hello c: Aquí les traigo un poquito de estos personajes, de los cuales espero ver su épica pelea en la segunda temporada *w* Garou y Metal Bat, si no conocen a Garou entonces no entenderán mucho xD Es del manga 3 Sin más, disfruten :3**_

* * *

 ** _"Origami"_**

-Enserio, no creí que fueras tan malo para hacer esto-. Comentó Garou soltando una enorme carcajada al ver el papel arrugado y sin forma que tenía Bat sobre la mesa.

-Ugh, sólo dime como arreglar esta cosa-. Se quejó el héroe Clase-S soltando un suspiro de molestia.

El villano tomó otro papel manteniendo la sonrisa pícara y divertida en su rostro. Desde que conoció a este héroe en específico creyó que era la idealización del chico perfecto. Poderoso, al menos lo suficiente para mantener una pelea con el más poderoso villano, osea él. Según el historial que muy amablemente consiguió en la Asociación de Héroes, valga decir que robó, el muchacho tuvo muy buenas calificaciones en la escuela y fue capitán del equipo de BaseBall, valga la redundancia.

Aparte de eso contaba con un rostro atractivo, su actitud no era la mejor del mundo pero era maduro para las situaciones e incluso tenía una hermana igual de inteligente que al parecer iba para su mismo camino. En conclusión: Una perfección.

Garou jamás imaginó que sería tan malo para el origami.

Más que malo, era pésimo, los tantos papeles de colores arrugados sobre la mesa eran la prueba de ello. Miró su rostro de concentración absoluta y volvió a reír entre dientes, Metal le había atrapado en un callejón y antes de comenzar la pelea que creyó quería le preguntó si sabía hacer origami, decir que el albino estaba sorprendido era decir poco. Ni siquiera sabe cómo es que llegó allí a estar en su sala intentando ayudar a esta pobre alma en desgracia.

-¿Enserio Bat? ¿Ni siquiera un mísero barco de papel?-. Se burló riendo a carcajadas ante el rostro enojado del más joven.

-Eres un maldito, además ¡Esto es complicado!-. Se quejó frotando su cabeza causando que su perfecto peinado se alborotara en distintos mechones de distintas direcciones.

Garou alargó el brazo tomando un papel de color celeste, hizo un par de movimientos con sus manos y dejo sobre la mesa una hermosa mariposa sonriendo con superioridad. Metal Bat tomó con cuidado aquella belleza, teniendo miedo de que se rompiera, mirándola con atención y frustración, él solo había logrado una piedra deforme.

-Te odio...-. El joven suspiró, jamás podría lograr algo así para su hermana, era la razón por la que había recurrido al villano, quería darle algún regalo por sus excelentes calificaciones, pero quería que fuera algo de sus propias manos.

-Lo sé, me lo repites a diario-. Notando la cara de decepción del azabache suspiro y se sentó tras él tomando sus manos.

-Oye ¿Qué crees que haces?

Garou no contestó, tomó otro papel y lo puso entre las manos del más joven ayudándole a mover sus dedos lentamente para que viera dónde hacer cada dobles. Se quedaron así en silencio y pasados unos minutos Metal Bat tenía una bella grulla anaranjada entre sus manos.

Ya entendiendo un poco tomó un papel verde y, sin ayuda, comenzó a doblarlo mientras el albino, sin dejar su asiento tras él, se apoyó en su hombro para ver su trabajo. Luego de un par de dobleces corregidos el azabache tenía una grulla y una enorme sonrisa de niño contento, quizás no era tan perfecta como la primera, pero era un avance en comparación a sus primeros intentos.

-Nada mal niño, mira, ese dobles debes de hacerlo hacia el otro lado, si logras hacerla bien en un intento más, te enseño a hacer un dragón, pero necesitaremos más papel-. Comentó Garou con una ligera sonrisa sentándose esta vez junto al héroe.

-¡Lo haré! ¡A mi hermana le encantan los dragones!-. Bat sonrió y corrió por más papel antes de concentrarse otra vez en la nueva grulla que debía hacer, ahora tenía una nueva motivación y ya entendía mejor esto.

El villano sonrió sin que el otro lo notara, al final no fue tan malo ayudarle a hacer origami, debía recordar dejar un presente a Bang puesto que en sus años de estudio con él fue que aprendió, pero claro, sin que este supiera que el regalo era de él.

-¡Lo logré!

El albino lo miro y mantuvo su sonrisa, ahora si estaba mejor, al menos el chico estaba aprendiendo, pero eso no quería decir que no querría divertirse un poco más.

-Esta horrible.

-¡¿Eh?!

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, me gusta mucho esta pareja y espero que a varios de ustedes igual 3 Aunque no se ve tanto como una situación romántica, sino más como un día común pero me gusta este resultado xD Nos vemos la próxima, bye c:**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


End file.
